Security is of major importance in most facilities. A secure facility requires keeping track of individuals and items within the facility. A common system of providing security to a facility is to employ security guards at points of exit and entry into the facility. However, employing a large number of security guards can be expensive. Some facilities limit the number of exit and entry points; however, this can restrict the flow of traffic into and out of the facility. In addition to the need to monitor exit and entry points, some facilities have sensitive areas within the facility where access is restricted for some persons who are permitted access to other parts of the facility. Facilities with sensitive areas would further require additional security for each sensitive area. In addition to the cost of employing a large number of security guards, the security guards must also be constantly updated with regard to which individuals are allowed access to each area.
Security cameras have been employed to monitor facilities. However, security cameras still rely on guards to monitor the security cameras. A security guard viewing a monitor for a security camera may mistake a person not permitted access for a person permitted access, A distracted security guard also may not notice a person entering or exiting the facility. The security cameras still do not alleviate the need to constantly update security guards on who is allowed access.
Many faculties rely on locked doors to prevent access to the overall facility and sensitive areas within the facility. Individuals of the facility are given keys or codes to gain access through locked doors. However, this requires individuals to keep track of multiple codes or keys. As a result individuals often prop open doors to high traffic areas, rendering the security measure obsolete. In addition, as new individuals are given access and past individuals are no longer permitted access, the facility must continuously update codes and locks.
There exists a need for a monitoring system that keeps track of individuals throughout a facility. Such a system would allow administrators to easily update persons allowed access and not permitted access, and would alert staff members when an individual is or has attempted to access an area in which the individual is not permitted. Similarly, such a system can alert a staff member of suspicious movement of individuals based on a pattern of movement. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.